Feliz Cumpleaños Ichigo
by IchiLoveRuki
Summary: IchiRuki One-shot -espero que se cumpla tu deseo Ichigo- le dijo la pelinegra "Mi deseo es que estés siempre conmigo Rukia" Happy B-Day Fresita-kun


Lo iba a publicar ayer para el cumpleaños de Fresita-kun, pero se apoderaron de la compu asi que no pude, pero hoy si pude asi que aqui se los dejo...es un poco corto pero aun asi espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Bleach, ni Ichigo, ni Rukia me pertenece, si fuera mio ya hubier IchiRuki desde hace mucho tiempo, todo es propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia si es mia.

* * *

Feliz Cumpleaños Ichigo

Hoy es una fecha especial. ¿Porque? Se preguntan, ¿Qué tiene de especial un domingo 15 de julio?

_¿Se ganó la loto alguien?_ ¡No!… _¿abren un nuevo restaurante?_ Sigue adivinando…. _¿salió el estreno de una nueva película?_ Estas más frio que el agua del Titanic…No es nada de eso.

Lo que tiene especial este día es que cumple una cierta persona…un cierto peli naranja…

Nuestra historia comienza en un pueblito en Japón, llamado Karakura. Donde hay una casa muy peculiar con una cierta familia tampoco nada normal.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el cielo azul, las nubes blancas que parecen algodones de azúcar y la refrescante brisa de verano, si era una mañana tranquila…

**-¡ICHIGOOOOO!**

Bueno eso creía

El chico peli naranja que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama, hasta que fue interrumpido por su energético padre

**-¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGOOO!-** se abalanzo sobre su hijo para darle su energético saludo de todas las mañanas, pero como siempre su pequeño retoño lo esquivo para después meterle una patada para sacarlo por la ventana **–te he****enseñado bieeen**- _¡Puff!_ Se escuchó cuando cayó.

**-no seas tan alborotoso viejo, ni siquiera puedo descansar en un domingo-** hablo enojado el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

El chico después que fue despertado bruscamente por su padre, y sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño otra vez, decidió por levantarse para luego irse a desayunar. Cuando llego al comedor fue recibido con confeti y espanta suegras que le lanzaron sus hermanas y su ahora recuperado padre…

**¡ FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS!- **le dijeron los tres.

Ichigo quedo con cara de aburrido, se quitó el confeti que tenía en la cabeza para después sentarse a la mesa para poder comer su desayuno.

**¡feliz cumpleaños, Ichi-nii!-** dijo la hermana mayor dándole un golpecito en el hombro

**¡Gracias Karin!-** le sonrió

**-esta son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, para los muchachitos lindos se las cantamos así…-**le cantaba su pequeña hermana mientras le dejaba un plato de pancakes con jarabe de chocolate y unas fresas adornándolo, y un jugo de china **– feliz cumpleaños onii-chan-** le dijo para después darle un abrazo que el acepto.

**-muchas gracias Yuzu**- le sonrió

**-te hice tu desayuno favorito, para este día muy especial**

**-es un día como cualquier otro, no le veo lo especial- **dijo mientras comía su desayuno

**-onii-chan como puede decir eso, es tu cumpleaños**- dijo Yuzu haciendo un pequeño puchero.

**-no te preocupes mi pequeña hija, sabes que Ichigo es un aburrido-** dijo su dramático padre- **Y TU ESTUPIDO HIJO DEMUESTRA AUNQUE SEA UN POCO DE ENTUSIAMO-se** abalanzo otra vez sobre su calmado hijo, este lo recibió con un golpe que lo estrello contra la pared de la sala dejándolo K.O

**-haber si así me dejas quieto**- dijo tranquilamente mientras se concentraba en su desayuno, pero sentía que faltaba algo o alguien, miro otra vez por los alrededores vio a Yuzu fregando, Karin viendo un juego de Soccer en la TV y su querido padre inconsciente en el piso…miro para la silla de al lado suyo y pensó que es lo que falta hasta que…

- **¿Dónde está Rukia?-** bingo

**-Rukia-chan, se fue temprano, Ichi-nii- le dijo su hermana pelinegra desde la sala**

**-se fue-** dijo confundido

**-si, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer**- dijo su hermana pequeña mientras ponía un pose pensadora

*flash back*

_Ya era temprano así que decidió que era hora de levantarse, se aseo y se vistió decidió ir a la cocina que de seguro estarían las gemelas ya que cuando se levantó no las vio en sus camas. Cuando va a la cocina ve a la pequeña Yuzu haciendo la mezcla de los pancakes._

_**-buenos días Rukia-chan, ya estas despierta**- dijo la gemela menor mientras batía la masa_

_**-buenos días Yuzu-**le sonrió- **¿Qué estás haciendo?**_

_**-preparándole el desayuno favorito a onii-chan ya que hoy es un dia especial**_

_**- ¿especial?**_

_**-hoy es el cumpleaños de Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan**- le dijo la gemela mayor metiéndose a la conversación_

_-**cumpleaños…hoy**- estaba confundida_

_**-si Rukia-chan hoy es el cumpleaños de Onii-chan, acaso no lo sabias**_

_**-eh...si si...**!- le dijo, su cumpleaños y en los cumpleaños dan regalos y ella no le tenía uno**- esto..! Me voy**- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida_

_**- ¿para dónde vas?- **_

_**-tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer**- le respondió mientras se ponía los zapatos para salir_

_-**le vamos hacer una fiesta a Ichi-nii, así que ven temprano**_

_**-no te preocupes estaré aquí a tiempo para la fiesta- **le sonrió para después irse._

*fin del flash back*

Ahora se encontraba sentada en un parque pensando que regalarle a su amigo peli naranja

_¿Un chappy?_ **No, a él no le gusta**

_¿Una bufanda?_ **No, estamos en verano**

_¿Un Ps3?_ **No tengo el dinero**

**-AAAHH! Porque es tan difícil regalarle a ese idiota cabeza de zanahoria**- dijo frustrada mientras se despeinaba toda**- eso me pasa por no haber comprado el regalo antes y dejarlo a última hora….no la culpa es de ese idiota que no me dijo cuando era su cumpleaños**- suspiro para tranquilizarse- **bueno también es mi culpa por no preguntarle.-** se dijo decepcionada

**-Kuchiki-san- **

**-eh! Inoue**- dijo sorprendida

-**que haces aquí Kuchiki-san**- se sentó al lado de ella

-**nada en especial-**mira los paquetes que trae su amiga- **fuiste de compras**

**-ah…esto-** dijo señalando las bolsas**- sí, fui a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Kurosaki-kun.**

**-enserio y que le compraste**

**-una camisa-** saco la camisa de bolsa y era demasiado llamativa con ese color,

"_si Ichigo llama la atención con su color de cabello, no me imagino cuando tenga esa camisa puesta" _pensó la pelinegra

**-y bien…crees que le gustara**

**-eh…si, por su puesto**

**-lo sabía**- guardo la camisa en la bolsa- **y tú, ya le tienes un regalo a Kurosaki-kun**

**-la verdad no**- bajo la mirada- **no sé qué regalarle**

**- regálale algo que solo tú puedas**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué?**

**-no lose, solo tú sabes eso Kuchiki-san**- se levanta y coge sus cosas**- nos vemos luego Kuchiki-san-** se va

**-algo que solo yo pueda darle**- se quedó sentada pensando que era eso que ella solo le podía dar

* * *

Ya era de tarde y la casa de los Kurosaki estaba más animada que nunca, ya que estaba llena de gente y la música a todo volumen, celebrando el cumpleaños del pelinaranaja. Y hablando de él, estaba ahí sentado en el sofá con la cara más fastidiosa que tenía, no es que fuera un mala agradecido, el agradecía que todos sus amigos se acordaran de el en su cumpleaños y que quieran pasar ese día con él, pero él no era amantes de las fiestas, pero su querido padre le quería hacer una gran fiesta por sus 19 años. Todos bailaban y comían…recibió regalos por partes de sus amigos unos buenos y los otros no tanto…en todo el dia no dejaba de pensar que era eso tan importante que tenía que hacer la pelinegra para que no estuviese ahí con por su cumpleaños

**-será que tenía algo pendiente en la sociedad de almas para que no se acordara de mi cumpleaños-** se preguntó, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, nunca le dijo cuando era su cumpleaños así que ella alomejor no lo sabía, así que no toda la culpa es de ella si no de el también- **pero ella no me pregunto**- se defendió el mismo, una parte de el estaba un poco deprimido ya que la enana del demonio no se encontraba ahí**- pero ¿Por qué me siento así?-** ni el mismo sabía lo que sentía, tristeza, decepción, enojo; tenía todo un revoltillo de emociones. De momento su celular sono era un mensaje cuando lo abrió se sorprendió era de ella…

_**Ichigo, dirígete hacia la azotea **_

_**-Rukia**_

"_En la azotea, porque demonios ella está en la azotea"_ se preguntó para después levantarse del sofá para dirigirse hacia la azotea de su casa, para que ella quería verlo ahí, acaso no podía entrar a la casa como una persona normal…oh se olvidaba que se trataba de Rukia ella no es nada normal relacionados con las demás personas, ella era única en su clase.

Cuando logro por fin llegar hacia su destino vio a la pequeña pelinegra sentada viendo la luna mientras que el viento jugaba con su cabello…

**-ya era hora que llegaras**- le dijo sin ni siquiera despegar su vista a la luna

**- porque querías que nos encontráramos aquí**- le pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

**-porque adentro ahí mucho ruido**

**-oh!-** la mira**- ¿dónde estuviste todo el día?**

**- haciendo unos asuntos**

**-de la sociedad de almas**

**-no**

**-entonces ¿de qué?-** pregunto confundido que era eso tan importante que tuvo que hacer que no estuvo todo el día y para ni siquiera felicitarlo por su cumpleaños

**-por esto**- le entrega una pequeña cajita**- feliz cumpleaños Ichigo**- le sonrió

El chico se quedó sorprendido, ella no estuvo todo el día solo para ir a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños, cuando lo abre era un collar de un sol, el miro el pequeño objeto con intriga

-**es la pareja de este-** dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos para enseñarle un collar que tenía ella en forma de luna**- y cuando los unes forma un eclipse**

**-Gracias**- le dijo de corazón- **creo que de todos los regalos este fue el mejor**

**-y todavía te falta uno**

**-ensrio**

**-si, quería darte un regalo que solo yo te pudiera dar**

**- que es entonces**

**-cierra los ojos**

**-que estas tramando enana-** la miro con desconfianza

-**solo cierra los ojos idiota, no destruyas la atmosfera**- le dijo controlándose la ira

**-esta bien**-cerro los ojos**- ya está, completamente cerrados**

La pelinegra movió sus manos al frente de el haber si era cierto que había cerrado sus ojos. El chico se estaba desesperando que era eso que Rukia le quería dar, iba a protestar si no fuera que sintió algo cálido en sus labios, abrió sus ojos para saber si lo que estaba pasando era cierto y era verdad Rukia lo estaba besando y él estaba ahí como piedra, lo estaba besando…Rukia se aleja de el pero fue detenida por el pelinaranja que la coge por el rostro para volverla a besarla, esta vez el beso fue mutuo, cálido y tierno con un montón de sentimiento que ellos dos no sabía que existían. Se despegaron y unieron sus frentes para luego verse a los ojos

-**si definitivamente tu regalo fue el mejor de todos**- él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa

-**vámonos a la fiesta, de seguro Yuzu debe estar preocupada**- dijo ella mientras se levantaba para bajar

-**Rukia**- ella detuvo su pasa para dirigirle la mirada al chico- **¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?**

**-14 de enero, ¿Por qué?-** pregunto ella confundida

-solo por saber- le dijo el, seguramente sería una fecha que no olvidaría**- vámonos**- le dijo y ella lo siguió

* * *

Y así paso el resto de la noche

**-Kuchiki-san- **

**-Inoue**

**- y dime, ya le diste tu regalo a Kurosaki-kun**

**-sip**

**- y le gusto**

La pelinegra dirigió la mirada hacia el peli naranja que estaba con su grupo de amigos y vio que tenía el collar que ella le había regalado, el chico al sentir que alguien lo miraba, dirigio la mirada a donde ella y sus mirada se cruzaron, él le sonrió y ella se sonrojo para después sonreírle

**-yo diría que le encanto**- dijo ella sonriendo

-escuchen todos es hora de cantar feliz cumpleaños- dijo la pequeña de los Kurosaki, todos se reunieron a la mesa donde estaba el gran pastel de cumpleaños echo de chocolate y con un gran numero 19

**-todos posen para la foto**- dijo el mayor de los Kurosaki,

Ichigo se colocó en el medio y a su lado estaba la pequeña pelinegra y todos sus amigos alrededor se tomaron la foto, luego le cantaron la canción del feliz cumpleaños, ahora era el turno de soplar las velas

**-pide un deseo Onii-chan**

El chico cerró los ojos para después soplar las velas

**-espero que se cumpla tu deseo Ichigo**- le dijo la pelinegra

-**créeme ya se cumplió** - le dijo el sonriendo por lo que ella se sonrojo

**-espero que no sea nada pervertido fresita-kun**- le dijo ella con su tono meloso por lo que él se molestó y ella no se aguantó y se empezó a reír a carcajadas y el luego se empezó a reír también.

"_**Mi deseo es que estés siempre conmigo Rukia"**_

* * *

_**Si llegaron hasta aqui es que leyeron la historia completa  
**_Muchas Gracias, espero que les haya gustado este mini historia...

Ps. Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo 3


End file.
